


Wisdom Teeth

by AlissaShawWrites



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Fear of Dentists, Good Peter, Pain, Painkillers, Parent Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 14:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlissaShawWrites/pseuds/AlissaShawWrites
Summary: Tony Stark has an ongoing and worsening pain in his back teeth. He wants to ignore it but fortunately for him, Peter knows how to fix the situation.





	1. Chapter 1

It was the worst it had been in a very long time. He was used to the pain. For months, maybe a year, he wasn't sure, but it had been a prominent and persistent ache that he couldn't seem to get rid of. Every day he felt the pounding of his back teeth; every meal he ate was a living hell forcing him to learn to eat with his front teeth. Yes, the pain was bad but he still didn't see any reason to see a dentist. It would fade eventually.

Peter; however, thought otherwise. "When was the last time you went to the dentist," he demanded stubbornly while standing on top of the workbench.

“I don’t know? Ten years, maybe?” Tony didn’t want to have this conversation, especially with Peter. Peter was probably the one person who he knew could find a way to convince him to go; and if not convince him, annoy him enough too.

Peter was still standing on the bench with crossed arms and a stern look. Tony couldn't bear it and instead turned his attention to the gadget under Peters' foot. "Get off my chest plate upgrades."

"Absolutely not! Mr. Stark, you have to see a dentist! You are in pain! I've seen you in battle, in the hospital," his voice hitched. "I-I've seen you get stabbed. You've never, ever shown pain. But you're really hurting now. You need to get professional help."

“I’m fine, Peter. It’ll go away.” 

"No, it won't. What if your teeth are rotting? That can happen you know! They can rot from the inside. That's painful and dangerous. I'm taking you to the dentist." Tony tried to object but Peter stopped him with a look that reminded Tony too much of May. Peter smirked, "glad there are no objections. Let's go."

“We need to make an appointment. I’ll get Pepper to schedule me one next week or something.” 

“Why? So you can ‘get busy’ and cancel,” he pouted. 

Damn this kid, he knew all the tricks. He probably used them himself; he was a high school student after all. Tony knew he couldn't win so he sighed and said, "fine. We'll go down to the dental office, wait to see if there's an opening, get a checkup and cleaning just to hear them say nothing's wrong."

"No, we're going to go to the dentist, wait to see if there's an opening, get a checkup and cleaning, and then be told by professionals what's wrong with you. Then we can make a plan to fix it. Then, Badda boom badda bing, no pain and no problems."

Peter pretended not to hear the cursing under Tony's breath as he jumped off of the table and skipped happily towards the doors. Tony picked up the suit upgrades Peter had been standing on, staring at the perfect shoe print left in dirt on the shiny red painted metal. 

“COME ON, MR. STARK!” he heard Peter yell from a couple hallways down. “IT’S TIME TO GO!” 

He sighed, "alright, alright. Damn kid." Tony reluctantly left with Peter to go to the dentist, praying the whole way that they wouldn't have an opening for months, only to be met with the unfortunate circumstance that they could take him almost immediately. Peter could not have been more ecstatic when they recounted the story of a few cancellations that day, giving them plenty of time to take Tony in.

He was in a chair, leaning back with a paper bib draped over him in no time. Peter sat at his feet reassuringly soothing the slightly trembling man. He hadn't even noticed the way his hands were shaking and how cold his skin suddenly felt until the dentist reentered the room. 

“Well Mr. Stark, are you ready to begin?” 

"You know what," Tony said fearfully. "I just remembered a very important business meeting I have today. I have to go."

He was about to swing his legs off of the chair when Peter caught them in his strong grip. "No, you don't. I checked. It's okay Mr. Stark. You don't have to be scared. Nothing bad is going to happen."

“Scared?” Tony scoffed. “You think I'm scared of a dentist?”

“Yes.” 

He crossed his arms and began to pout before recoiling in pain. “Okay, okay! I’m scared alright?! And my teeth hurt like hell!”

“Don’t worry, I’m here Mr. Stark; and this is the best dentist in town so you have nothing to worry about. Just let the man do his job and it’ll be over before you know it.”

“You’re staying right here, kid. You are not moving from where you are right now.”

“Of course not.”

Finally Tony allowed the dentist to get to work and work it was. Tony had been taking care of his teeth, there were no signs of neglect but years of not allowing proper and in-depth cleaning, not to mention any hits he might have taken in battle certainly didn't help. Once the dentist went through the regular cleaning procedures, he sighed and handed Tony a paper cup of water. "Well, Mr. Stark, I have some good news and some bad news."

Tony shuttered slightly. “G-Good news first.”

"The good news is that most of your teeth are amazingly well kept, there's no chips or damage from any fighting you may be doing or any hits you've taken. And there are no stains on the teeth."

“So what’s the bad news?”

He sighed, bobbing his head to try to find the words. "Unfortunately you have ingrown wisdom teeth. They may not have been huge trouble when you were younger but as you grew and in your line of work, you probably have some trama. But the worst news," he sighed again. "Mr. Stark, unfortunately with the way your teeth are angled, food build-up has caused massive cavities. The pain you're feeling is your teeth rotting from the inside."

Tony ignored the knowing glare Peter shot at him from the foot of the dentist chair. “So let me guess,” Tony paused. “We have to take them out.”

"As soon as possible. If you could handle it, I would honestly ask you to do it today. Business is slow around this time of the year so we have a lot of openings. We can rush a prescription for the antibiotics and pain medication you need. We could do it within the week if possible. I'll go get you the forms and information and you give it some thought."

He left the room, leaving Peter and Tony alone in utter silence. Tony was shaking slightly, while not looking back at Peter. He instead elected to stair at the doorway the dentist had just left through. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peters soft voice questioned. “Are you okay?”

“I need to leave right now,” he said, swinging himself off the chair faster than Peters reflexes that tried to stop him. He threw on the suit jacket he had discarded before the appointment and went to step through the door. A soft hand on his wrist stopped him. 

“Please Mr. Stark. It’s for your own good. I promise you, if you do the surgery, you won’t regret it. You’ll feel better and then never have to worry about it again.”

“But-” Tony tried to protest.

The hand on his wrist tightened its grip ever so slightly. “Please. I don’t like seeing you in pain. I’ll be right there beside you when you do it if you want.” 

"Goddamn you, Peter," he said while wiping the quickly forming tears in his eyes. "I just- I just can't. It's too much for me."

"Do you want to talk about it?" He nodded towards the dentists' chair that was still angled in the horizontal position. "Lie down. Tell me what's wrong. I'll play therapist." Slowly Tony made his way over to the chair and took a seat. Peter sat in the rolling chair the dentist sat in while working and carefully positioned himself so Tony could see that he was still there but not see his face without turning his head. "So tell me, why are you so afraid of the dentist?"

“My father,” he stated bluntly. “Growing up was strange with him. I-I won’t tell you why but he; well he was friends with a dentist. Dentists were different back then. There’s a reason why there are so many jokes about psychotic dentists. I swear they were all sadistic back then. I think that was the only job qualification actually. I just had a lot of bad- really fucking bad times in a dentist's chair.”

Peter nodded, surprised by Tony’s confession. “I’m sorry, Mr. Stark. I didn’t realize how bad you had it.”

“It’s not your fault, Peter. But I really don’t think I can go through with it. Today was bad enough.” 

“I understand that you're scared. But we can work through it together. And we don’t have to tell anyone about it if you don’t want to. Just between us. I’m not going to force you, it’s your choice but it’s for the best.”

Tony stood and looked at the brightly smiling boy. "Christ I should send you to school to be a therapist. Fine. I will," he thought for a moment. "I will try."

“That’s all anyone can ever do, Mr. Stark. It’s the first step to moving forward.”

The dentist reentered the room with a bundle of forms and informational pamphlets. They talked through the procedure, took some x rays and made sure Tony was aware of everything that would happen. He left with a better understanding and was quite relieved to have some form of knowledge as to what was going to happen. Things were significantly less frightening when he was actually aware of what was happening. 

They left the office with a clear plan in their head and Tony was clearly feeling better. They jumped in the car to head back to the tower when Peter spoke up. “Hey, Mr. Stark? Let’s stop for ice cream. I’m buying.”

Tony raised an eyebrow, “you’re buying?”

“Yeah,” Peter smiled. “I’m really proud of you for facing a fear and having a good checkup so you should get a reward. Aunt May always takes me out for ice cream after the dentist or a doctors appointment.”

Tony chuckled softly, thinking about the cold of the ice cream numbing the pain he felt at the back of his mouth. “You know what Peter? That sounds great. Thank you. But I’m getting two scoops and you can’t stop me.”

"I would never dare," he laughed back as they pulled into the ice cream parlours parking lot.


	2. Chapter 2

The day of the operation came faster than Tony could ever imagine and he was not prepared for it. Yes, his prescriptions had been filled and yes he had a suitcase packed. He was ready in every physical sense but emotionally, it was taking a heavy toll. Mays car was packed to the brim with pillows and blankets to keep him warm and comfortable on the ride home, a bed was waiting for him in their apartment and everyone was bustling with excitement. Everyone except for Tony. 

In all honesty, Tony was thankful for everything around him. May had volunteered to drive Tony even though she had to take time off work to do it. Tony promised he would make up for the lost wages when he was feeling better but she refused to hear a word of it. Having her offer a room and her time, was more than kind and he couldn’t thank her enough, but his graciousness was not present on his face as they pulled up to the dentist's office. 

It was early, just after 7:00 am and Tony was the only reason the office was already running. The specialist had set aside an entire morning to ensure that the procedure was done safely and without trouble. He knew all too well how frightened Tony was and would not risk rushing the patient in and out. If it took all day, then by God he would be there all day.

Tony sat in the same chair he had been in only a few days before; only this time with a heart monitor strapped to him and many more tools that looked more like instruments of torture than anything a dentist should be using on his patients. The monitor beeped alarmingly as images of Tony’s youth flashed before him, and his fear rose in his chest. 

"Mr. Stark look at me." He heard Peter's soft voice but he couldn't face away from the pliers; so sterile and pristine, yet horrifying to think about as they lay resting on the soft towel in the surgeon's tray. "Mr. Stark! It's okay." Peter stepped in between Tony and the equipment; breaking the trance. "It's alright, Mr. Stark. Don't look at it."

“Why does he need those? Why pliers?”

“It’s not what you think. He’s not just going to rip them out, okay? He’s going to carefully loosen them and gently pull them out. They are perfectly safe.”

Tony could feel the beads of sweat forming on his forehead. His breathing became irregular and jagged and the fear welled up inside of him again. "I can't, Peter. I can't do it. It's going to kill me."

May entered the room carrying a neatly folded blanket and a pillow. “I know you’re uncomfortable so I brought some homey comforts.” 

Tony's entire mood changed as he saw May. He tried to hold back the shaking and the obvious quiver of his voice as he spoke, “thank you, May. That’s very kind of you but I’m alright.” 

"I can tell you don't want to be here." She placed the blanket gently on Tony's lap and sat beside him on the edge of the chair. His expression said it all and it was unnerving. She; like most of the public, had never seen him afraid. The fear in his eyes was unmistakable. "You don't have to pretend to be fearless."

“I’m Iron Man. I have much more important things to be afraid of, and I am not scared of those things.” 

“No,” she said softly, holding Tony's hand. “You’re Tony Stark. A human who has fears and phobias just like everyone else. It’s perfectly natural and nothing to be ashamed of.” She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and ruffled his hair with her free hand. “And we’ll be right here to help through the entire thing. We won't leave you.” 

Tony couldn't find the words he wanted to say and May knew it. She didn’t wait to see if he could; instead electing to put the pillow behind his head and start pulling the blanket over him. “You brought something to listen to right? Music or something?” 

"No. Was I supposed to?"

“It's highly recommended. Did you even read the forms?” 

Tony had a look of guilt on his face. “I may have… skimmed them.” 

"We'll make sure to keep you company then. Now you took your pills, right? Are you feeling any different?"

“I’m always tired, I don’t think any pills can change me that much.” 

"You'll start to feel it soon. They say around sixty minutes and it's only been around forty. Just close your eyes and let your mind wander. Squeeze my hand if you start to feel scared or worried." Tony's grip on her hand could not have been any tighter than it already was. He closed his eyes and tried to not think about it but all he could think about was the dentist's equipment laying inches away from him.

Slowly over the course of the next twenty minutes, his death grip loosened. He knew he was still awake but he couldn't open his eyes. He heard everything though. He heard Peter re-enter the room with the dentist. He felt his hand wrap lightly around Tony's free hand and he heard them discussing the beginning of the procedure. The only indication they had that Tony was still conscious was when the dentist whispered, "alright Mr. Stark. We're going to begin now. Do me a favour and open your mouth," and he did.

“Good. Thank you. Are you alright? You comfortable?” The man asked. He managed a slight nod. “Perfect. Now you’re going to feel a little pinch as we freeze your mouth alright?” 

He tensed as the needle penetrated the hard flesh of his gums; still raw and sore from all of the agonizing weeks left untreated. The monitor beeped as his heart rate soared. He was grasping Peter and Mays hands so tightly his knuckles turned white. 

Just as quickly as it went in, it was back out and the dentist was gently rubbing his shoulders to soothe him. “You’re doing great. I know it hurts but just a couple more and then your mouth will be frozen. You won't feel a thing.” 

They gave him a moment to settle down before starting again. With each prick of the needle, he grew more accustomed to it. Or maybe it was the drugs helping him relax. Either way, it helped everyone's nerves, that was until the actual extraction began. The moments while they waited for the numbing were fine, May even sang a soft song to keep Tony's mind away from what was happening but then it began again. 

He tried to stay strong, to push through, but he couldn't. The second the equipment was removed from his mouth, he slurred out a terrified, "I-I can't. I can't do it. I-I'm leaving."

“Of course you’re leaving Mr. Stark,” Peter said with a hint of worry in his voice. “It’s all over now. You’ve been asleep for the past hour.” 

“We just- the needle.” 

May squeezed his hand reassuringly. “It's alright. I know it's confusing. It's just the medication making everything strange. It’s all over. You slept through the worst part. We can leave whenever you feel ready.” 

“Now; oh god, now please.” After everything, Tony finally opened his eyes. The room was dark; the main lights were off. The three faces in the room were smiling at him. Carefully they brought him out to the car, Peter being most of Tony’s support. It didn’t seem to bother them though. He got settled, slumping back into the pile of pillows as soon as he sat down in the back seat. Peter sat opposite him to make sure he was safe and secure.

They began their trip to the little apartment in Queens. It was quiet at first, no talking, no radio on, it was just pure silence. The only sounds were the passing cars and the birds in the trees, nothing really out of the ordinary until suddenly Tony suddenly whined. It caught the attention of both of the other occupants of the car. "What is it, Mr. Stark? Are you alright?"

Tony's eyes fluttered open at the question, “my everything feels really weird. What's going on?” 

Peter cautiously looked towards May. "Well," he started, looking back at Tony. "You just had some teeth out so you're probably just feeling the effects of the medication."

“No,” Tony stated as firmly as he could through the gauze. “ I don't go to the dentist, it's not possible. I'm so uncomfortable. Need a nap.” 

“That's okay Mr. Stark, would you like to put your feet up on my lap? You’d probably be more comfortable.” He helped him get settled with his legs up on Peters lap and his face buried in a pillow. With his back now to the pillow covered window, he had more space to stretch out and he used it to his advantage. “Better now Mr. Stark?” 

He nodded softly. “Peters such a good kid,” he said suddenly. “You know that? Always checking up on me.” 

Peter smiled but was unable to say anything. It took him a few moments to register what his mentor had said in his drug-induced babble. ‘M-Mr. Stark. I-I don't know what to say."

May took a moment to turn to glance at him without the use of the mirrors. "Tony," she turned back to the road, but Peter still saw the happy tears brimming in her eyes. "I think you do more taking care of him than he does of you."

Tony shook his head violently, instantly regretting it when he did as his head got fuzzy. He planted it right back into the puff of the pillow and pulled up the blanket over him. “Stupid kids crazy. I don’t do shit for him but he’s so good. Wanna be there for him.”

“You are there for me,” Peter said, slightly upset at his words.

“No,” he was beginning to show signs of falling asleep again. His already slurred words were getting worse and his muscles relaxed again. “I let him down. Can’t even go to the dentist. Just some asshole in a suit.”

Peter lightly patted Tony’s leg. “You’re wrong, Mr, Stark. You’re an amazing man and I couldn’t think more highly of you. It’s impossible for me to think of you any less either. You’re amazing Mr. Stark. Just try to get some rest okay? You’re tired. We’ll talk about it more when you’re awake and better.”

Tony seemed to understand that and settled down into a more comfortable position. “G’night son,” he mumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> I had my wisdom teeth out a while ago and this is what I was thinking about while recovering.


End file.
